


Tren's Stabs at Senyuu Prompts

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills for prompts from http://senyuupromptgenerator.tumblr.com/</p><p>Updated whenever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary, clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: diary, clouds.

Dear diary,

It’s been six months since my imprisonment… I mean voluntary seclusion. Yes, voluntary seclusion. It’s not like I’m jailed or anything. I know I’m wearing a stripped outfit, but it’s just a pajama. Really!

Anyway, it’s been a month since I’ve seen anyone. I wonder if they forgot about me. No, they couldn’t have. They are probably busy. Yeah, busy… wait, maybe they are in danger! I should check on them. I think there was a spell for this.

[there is a visible smudge on the page that suggests there was an explosion]

Oh, I managed this time. I’m getting some visuals! Oh, it’s Ross, Ruki and Crea! They are fine! They are… eating ice-creams! Eating and joking and laughing and they are looking at the sky. I think it’s the sky. I can’t move my view using this spell. When was the last time I’ve seen the sky anyway? The sun, moon, stars and clouds. It’s becoming all hazy… I want to watch clouds too! I want to eat ice-cream! At least bring me some, damnit! 

Did they really forget about me? Is that why nobody had been bringing me food for the last week? I still have some canned food, but I wanted to eat something fresh. Should I start rationing my food? Will they ever remember about me?

Somebody, please help! I don’t want to die here!!!

[the note ends with last sentence underlined in dramatic fashion]


	2. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: nap.

„Oy, Hero! Where are you?” Ross called as he looked around. “Ruki!”

There was no answer.

“They wouldn’t leave me behind, would they?” Soldier wondered for a short moment, but immediately dismissed that idea. They were both far too clingy for that.

Unless they decided to play a joke on him.

“If this is some sort of prank, I will repay you ten-fold!” Ross shouted, but there was no answer.

_Maybe they are in trouble?_

With this thought his mind produced countless bad scenarios. Ross tried to ignore them. He knew logically that if anything happened Alba would call for help or Ruki would use her gate to let them escape. He would have heard commotion. Definitely.

He was tempted to use magic to find out where they disappeared, but suppressed that urge.

Finally, he found them. There were several apple trees some distance away from the camp. Most probably remnants of an abandoned orchard. Sitting under one of them were Alba and Ruki. They were sleeping next to each other. They were sitting closely, but rather than leaning on each other, they were leaning on the tree.

Ross watched them in silence. Both of them looked serenely and innocently, as they napped. They were surrounded by fallen apples and some leftovers.

Soldier felt emotions stirring inside of him. There was something about this scene that made him feel extremely grateful. He wanted to say something, but his voice got caught in his throat. He stood like that for a moment, grateful that both of his companions were asleep. He would hate it if they saw him in his moment of weakness.

When he managed to regain his voice, he could only whisper cheerfully:

“Honestly, you should have invited me.”

He took one of the apples lying around that looked edible and sat next to Ruki. He looked at the sleeping duo and smiled to himself as he bit into the apple.

He wished for peaceful days like that to last forever.


End file.
